Run Away
by CGates
Summary: HeYa fanfic.


_******Run Away**_

_CGates  
><em>

O vento frio de outono balançava fortemente a janela fazendo emitir um ruído agudo. Você automaticamente escondeu a cabeça ainda mais fundo em seu travesseiro, afinal, qualquer ruído ao seu redor a fazia recordar que estava viva, sendo que era a última coisa que você desejava. Esse era um dos problemas em morar na cobertura de um prédio de dezesseis andares, não é?

Porém você não pensou nisso quando o comprou. Afinal, você não pensava em nada quando assinou o maldito contrato com a Fox. O dinheiro estava entrando fácil, acompanhado da fama e da auto-estima e era isso o que você sempre desejou, por isso estava a tanto tempo correndo atrás de estar por trás das câmeras, desde criança.

O uivo feroz do vento a assustou mais uma vez e você se perguntou até quando isso iria continuar. Não é preciso analisar mais uma vez que tudo era culpa sua, resultado de todas as festas que você organizava após uma longa e cansativa semana de gravação.

Você convidava todo o cast e disponibilizava de tudo o que eles mais queriam: luxuria. Você deu bebidas, cigarros, música e orgia. Porém, o que você recebia em troca? Bom, uma terrível dor de cabeça por dois dias seguidos não precisa entrar na lista, porque suas festas sempre rendiam mais do que você esperava, o que significava, dois dias com ela.

É surpreendente como você não consegue pronunciar o nome dela em seus pensamentos após três anos de convivência e é engraçado como você se lembra perfeitamente da primeira vez que a viu e deixou que seus lábios entreabrissem para pronunciar o nome que atormentaria sua vida.

Seu agente havia acabado de te deixar no estúdio para a audição da nova série musical da Fox. A princípio você pensou que seria perda tempo, afinal, já havia tentado uma chance no American Idol e acabou sendo eliminada, o que garantia você tinha dessa vez? Esse foi o primeiro pensamento negativo que rondou sua cabeça e você estava apostando nas suas palavras pela quantidade de pessoas que havia presente. Todos estavam fazendo teste vocálico, tomando alguma espécie de suco ou revendo a letra das músicas enquanto você estava encostada na parede brincando com o seu solitário anel em sua mão direita.

Você recordava que suas mãos começaram a tremer quando começaram a chamar as pessoas que começavam com a letra M. A sensação de controle e calma foi totalmente embora e você se assustou, afinal, nunca ficara nervosa para um papel, porque era comum em sua rotina, mas dessa vez havia algo de diferente. A necessidade de conseguir aquele papel estava virando o seu objetivo principal e mesmo assim você não compreendia o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Foi então que você a viu pela primeira vez.

Com um simples movimento de cabeça para procurar um local para comprar uma garrafa de água para molhar seus lábios secos, você a viu sentada a alguns metros de distância junto com um homem baixinho e careca. Mesmo com uma distância considerada você conseguiu marcar e decorar as feições da garota (ou seria mulher?) loira. Vocês eram totalmente diferentes, começando primeiro pelo tom moreno de sua pele e o dela claro, logo em seguida havia a cor dos cabelos que repetiam o mesmo processo, passando para os olhos, que além de serem azuis claros eles possuíam brilho e você não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada porque era a primeira vez que você se deparava com uma imagem tão incomum. Você não soube quando ou como conseguiu desviar os olhos para o crachá que estava perto do ombro da loira e dizia 'coreógrafa'. Não foi surpresa, porque pelo porte físico e pela leveza dos movimentos que ela fazia com as mãos era possível dizer que ela possuía realmente um dom para isso.

Sua respiração falhou quando ela desviou a atenção do homem para você e abriu um sorriso simpático. Você adorou o modo que os músculos da face clara e levemente rosada se contraíram a deixando mais deslumbrante e você automaticamente retribuiu. Porém alguma coisa dizia que ela não estava olhando diretamente para você, porque você não estava sentindo a presença de seus olhos marcarem e queimarem sua pele, foi então que você virou a cabeça e viu um rapaz alto e magro caminhando na direção dos dois. Seus olhos acompanharam precisamente o movimento dele e um você sentiu um desconforto novo quando ela levantou-se e enterrou o corpo no abraço do rapaz. Mesmo com uma sensação estranha você não conseguiu desviar os olhos e seu sangue gelou em suas veias quando eles selaram rapidamente um beijo.

A princípio você não soube o motivo de ter sentido todas aquelas sensações estranhas e cogitou a hipótese de ser o nervosismo que outrora estava sentindo por querer tanto o papel. Já havia se aceitado que não era heterossexual e o que importava era a pessoa e não o sexo dela, por isso não era desconfortável a leve agitação em seu corpo por ter encarado a loira.

Seu nome foi chamado e você agradeceu aos céus por isso. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo controlando o seu corpo para não encarar o casal ao seu lado. Você ajeitou o papel em sua mão e caminhou com passos firmes para a porta dupla branca que ficava no final do corredor. Suas mãos voltaram a suar e suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e por impulso, sua cabeça virou para a loira mais uma vez antes de passar pela porta e o que a surpreendeu foi que pela primeira vez, ela havia retribuído o olhar. Você sentiu uma queimação abaixo do abdômen e uma eletrização correr dos seus pés à sua cabeça. Foi tudo muito rápido e por isso você fez questão de gravar cada milésimo de segundo no qual encarou os olhos azuis e acabou perdendo a pequena curva que os lábios finos e rosados formaram ao perceber a sua distração.

Você se lembra do que aconteceu a seguir, não é? Você conseguiu o papel e esperou o mês acabar para finalmente começar as gravações. Você sonhou algumas vezes com a coreógrafa loira que encontrou no dia da audição e acordava com a roupa colada em seu corpo. Você a desejava e isso a estava matando, porque havia descoberto que ela havia pulado o posto de coreógrafa para atriz. Isso mesmo. Ela ainda iria ajudar em algumas performances, mas agora ela iria contracenar junto com você, porque aparentemente vocês, junto com a uma loira que seria a protagonista, serão o trio de líder de torcidas mais temido da escola ou algo do tipo. Você precisava controlar o seu corpo e a sua mente, caso contrário não conseguiria passar um dia inteiro na presença dela sem esconder os seus desejos, apesar de você ser boa nisso.

Você filmou o primeiro episódio finalmente. Não tinha falas, mas mesmo assim tentou o seu máximo passando a imagem de vilã, por assim dizer. Você não a viu esse dia e aproveitou para fazer a sua propaganda e fazer amizade com os seus novos colegas de trabalho. Todos eram amigáveis e educados e por isso não foi difícil se aproximar.

Porém havia chegado o dia para a filmagem do segundo episódio da série. Você pensou que seria semelhante ao último episódio, afinal sua personagem não era a protagonista e apesar de isso a incomodar, sabia que teria que trabalhar bastante nos seus backstage para atrair alguns olhares. Sua boca ficou entreaberta e por um segundo esqueceu como que respirava, pois ao abrir o roteiro seus olhos se fixaram nas palavras em negrito no topo do papel: _Coreografia às 5hs com Dianna Agron e Heather Morris_. Todas as sensações que estavam adormecidas em seu corpo voltaram a agir rapidamente. Você a veria e pelo visto dançaria ao seu lado e isso significava que você precisava ser mais cuidadosa do que antes e não deixar seus olhos sem controle correrem para o corpo dela enquanto dançava. Você sabia que seria difícil e não conseguia parar de pensar em métodos para não sentir-se desconfortável.

Você não conseguiu dormir e mesmo sabendo que seu corpo estava exausto e que enfrentaria um dia inteiro de gravações e preparações não conseguiu deter a sua ansiedade. Você precisava vê-la e se possível se aproximar. Já havia admitido a si mesma que o que estava sentindo era aquele famoso desejo de querer algo e para acabar de vez com aquilo teria que correr atrás. Esses desejos apareciam constantemente e isso a acalmou, afinal, o máximo que você sentia por pessoas era atração, porque não deixaria que nenhum sentimento atrapalhasse o seu futuro. Quem disse que precisava de um parceiro ou parceira para ser feliz?

Três latas de energético foram o suficiente para deixar você acordada e até pensou em tomar uma quarta apenas por precaução enquanto descia do carro no estacionamento. Ainda não havia acostumado com a rotina de ter que acordar quatro horas da manhã para chegar ao estúdio as cinco e ficar até as vinte e três horas filmando. Você ajeitou a mochila em seu ombro e caminhou até o seu camarim. Ainda tinha vinte minutos de sobra e aproveitaria para trocar de roupa. Teve um pouco de dúvida ao escolher a roupa que usaria para aprender a coreografia e já havia escutado Cory, o ator que tem o papel principal, dizer que era mais confortável usar roupas que usava para ir à academia. Já que ele havia tido essa experiência, não custava nada utilizar o seu conselho, certo?

Você se vestiu mais rápido do que esperava e aproveitou para passar um pouco de maquiagem para esconder o cansaço de uma noite não dormida. Enquanto prendia o seu cabelo em um coque seus olhos desviaram para o aparelho celular que estava em cima do balcão. Faltavam dez minutos e precisava sair agora. O estúdio era um pouco grande e ainda não havia gravado onde ficavam todas as salas e não queria receber reclamações no primeiro dia de ensaio. Você se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões. Havia chegado a hora e você precisava mostrar a si mesmo que estava pronta para enfrentar qualquer desafio que aparecesse em sua frente.

Seus passos confiantes ecoaram pelo chão e educadamente cumprimentou as poucas pessoas que já estavam ali. Agradeceu internamente que sua ansiedade não havia a traído e a faz seguir o caminho certo e pelo relógio que possuía no final do corredor soube que havia chegado na hora certa. Você encarou a porta fechada e instintivamente mordeu o lábio inferior, uma mania que possuía desde pequena e já tentará várias vezes controlar, mas era meio que inevitável quando estava nervosa. Sua mão afastou-se de seu corpo e tocou a gélida maçaneta e antes que pudesse girá-la, a porta se abriu, como naqueles filmes de comédia romântica, quando o casal principal acaba se esbarrando sem querer. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ela estava na sua frente e estava ainda mais deslumbrante do que a última vez. Um sorriso involuntário formou-se em seus lábios e ela retribuiu. Só então você percebeu que havia ficado tempo demais em silêncio e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Uma queimação forte começou em suas bochechas e você soube que estava corando, o que de fato aumentou o sorriso da loira.

"Heather. Como vai?". Ela disse estendendo a mão enquanto você tentava recompor-se do choque ao escutar a voz dela tão doce e suave que chegava a ser enjoativo. Você se perguntou se possuía alguma coisa de errado consigo, afinal, as palavras nunca lhe faltaram e naquele momento você estava encarando-a e com a boca entreaberta. "Está tudo bem?". Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho, aproximando de uma expressão infantil e você ficou ainda mais encantada. Com um choque de consciência você se recompôs. Não totalmente, mas o suficiente para deixar de agir como adolescente.

"Ei, Naya. Estou sonolenta apenas, ainda não acostumei com esse horário". Você respondeu rápido demais o que atraiu uma risada gostosa vinda por parte de Heather. Mais uma vez você sorriu involuntariamente e odiou-se por estar sendo tão dependente das ações da loira.

"Esse horário derruba qualquer um". Ela comentou ajeitando a franja que caía sobre seus olhos. "Preparada para começar o ensaio?". Heather perguntou afastando-se da porta e dando caminho para você, que apesar de sentir as pernas bambas, deu passos certos para dentro do cômodo. Você se perguntou se o lugar estava abafado ou se era impressão, porque uma gota de suor estava descendo no meio de suas costas, sendo que quando saiu de casa precisou vestir um casaco devido ao vento frio.

"Eu acho que sim". Você respondeu enquanto cumprimentava com um balançar de cabeça Dianna e Zach, o rapaz que as ensinaria a coreografia para a primeira apresentação do trio.

"Não se preocupe, aqui ninguém é profissional". Consolou Heather fechando a porta e caminhando na direção de Dianna e Zach, sendo que você conseguia concentrar-se apenas na loira alto de olhos azuis que possuía os movimentos perfeitos.

"Não conte mentira HeMo, você é profissional". Cortou Zach com uma gargalhada. Soou engraçado como a combinação do sobrenome e do nome da Heather ficou tão casual que você se perguntou se demoraria muito para ter aquele tipo de intimidade e sentir as quatro letras saírem de seus lábios com tanta facilidade quanto havia saído dos lábios de Zach.

"Eu só estou tentando deixá-la confortável Zach". Disse Heather fazendo sinal para você se aproximar e mesmo hesitante você obedeceu. Dianna estava rindo da situação e pelo visto já estava confortável com a presença dos dois. Podia-se até dizer que ela já havia conseguido certo nível de amizade que estava causando inveja em você.

Você não sabia o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que você queria que as palavras saíssem de sua boca para você entrar na brincadeira, você tinha medo de acabar saindo rude demais e acabar perdendo a oportunidade. Sabe o que você fez? Deixou que aquelas três pessoas vissem por baixo da máscara quem era a verdadeira Naya. Mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos, apenas para quebrar o clima que havia formado, onde você estava com as bochechas coradas e com os olhos fixos em Heather e Dianna e Zach riam da tentativa da dançarina em aproximar você do grupo.

E foi quase assim que o dia se passou, você tentando controlar os seus desejos e ela tentando aproximar-se de você. Acabou que você não resistiu e deu continuidade à conversa que ela havia dado início após o termino do ensaio, que apesar de serem movimentos fácies e rápido, durou uma manhã inteira.

Quando você menos percebeu vocês já estavam se declarando melhores amigas. Vocês conheciam basicamente a vida de uma da outra e estavam sempre andando juntas. O pessoal do cast fazia até brincadeiras de como a amizade de vocês havia crescido tão rápido em pouco tempo. Por falar nisso, foi engraçado como todos já haviam adquirido um nível de intimidade que se assemelhava a um elenco que já trabalhava junto há bastante tempo. Você se lembra da primeira vez que se abraçaram e de como foi bom sentir a sensação da pele quente dos braços dela contra a pele dos seus braços e de como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Não foi longo, porque havia sido um abraço de despedida e por incrível que pareça havia sido em um backstage durante a gravação do quinto episódio da série.

Desde então a interação entre vocês duas havia aumentado, como se aquele contato houvesse modificado alguma coisa nela a fazendo ser ainda mais carinhosa do que antes. Você não perdia a oportunidade para retribuir. Aquela atração que você sentiu no começo havia piorado, assim como os seus sonhos. Você insistia em afirmar para si mesmo que não era nada demais e que essas sensações estavam crescendo porque o nível de amizade de vocês duas estavam aumentando. Você ainda não desistiu de tê-la, porque como havia dito no começo, tinha aquela fixação por ter as coisas e sempre passava quando conseguia e se quisesse continuar do lado da HeMo sem ter que controlar suas mãos para não fazerem um caminho diferente, assim como seus olhos, você precisava tê-la. Pelo menos por alguns minutos ou horas.

Uma parte de seu cérebro dizia que isso era horrível porque você estaria aproveitando de sua amizade sendo que ela confiava em você e estava claro que ela estava apaixonada pelo namorado e você estaria arriscando o futuro dela e colocando a felicidade dela em jogo. Porém, o outro lado de seu cérebro, e o pior por assim dizer, dizia apenas para você entrar de cabeça. Ela já havia dito que no colegial ficou com uma amiga e que não sentiu nada. Se você a embebedasse ou apenas a desafiasse você teria a sua chance de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Seria fácil e rápido. Como sempre você optou pelo mais fácil.

Sua determinação estava ficando cada dia pior, porque não estava tendo tempo de esfriar a cabeça de um episódio para o outro já que a série estava trazendo bastante lucro, com isso, você estava sem tempo para organizar alguma festa ou apenas convidar o pessoal para sair para beber alguma coisa. Apesar de estar sendo cansativo, o dinheiro estava começando a entrar fácil e a fama também. Você já havia sido parada na rua algumas vezes para tirar foto e isso aumentava o seu ego e cresceu sua ambição.

Mesmo com essa correria de gravações você e Heather sempre arrumavam um tempo para vocês duas. De vez enquanto dividiam com mais algumas pessoas do cast. Você estava na casa dela em um final de semana sentada no sofá ao seu lado, ambas dividindo o mesmo cobertor enquanto a maratona de Grey's Anatomy passava na televisão. O toque quente dos seus pés causava um calafrio e uma eletrização confortável no qual você já estava acostumada e viciada. Heather possuía uma colega de quarto chamada Ashley e você não compreendia como era difícil aproximar-se dela. Lea havia brincado uma vez dizendo que você tinha ciúmes e desde esse dia você parou para pensar. Talvez fosse verdade, afinal, quando Heather não estava com você ela estava com Ashley e você era egoísta e queria ela só para você. E como todas as outras vezes que você estava na casa da Heather, Ashley trocou poucas palavras com você apenas por educação - porque do modo como você via, ela também não gostava da sua presença - e se retirou com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que iria sair com algum cara.

Não precisava de palavras para descrever o quão aliviada você ficava por ter a casa só para você e para Heather. Você se sentia mais leve e mais a vontade. Era possível perceber que a loira sentia a mesma coisa ou algo bem parecido, porque todos os músculos de seu corpo sempre relaxavam e ela sempre era a primeira à começar com as trocas de carinho.

Nesse dia em particular, ela havia levantado o cobertor e se virado no sofá para poder colocar a cabeça sobre suas coxas. Não foi estranho e você agradeceu que ela fizesse aquilo porque estava incomodando o fato de ela estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Suas mãos foram imediatamente para os cabelos loiros e o acariciaram.

"Eu vou acabar dormindo assim Nay". Ela disse com um sorriso no final e você adorava o barulho que saía de seus lábios quando ela sorria desse jeito e como todos os músculos de sua face ficavam ainda mais delicados.

"Eu vou parar então, porque você prometeu que hoje nós iríamos ver a maratona". Você ameaçou e deixou um riso escapar quando ela virou a cabeça rápida e dramatizou uma expressão chocada. "Ok, eu não paro, mas você tem que ficar acordada".

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e você se perdeu no brilho das íris azuis sentindo uma onda de calor correr por seu corpo e posicionar-se estrategicamente em seu ventre. Você sentiu seus lábios ficarem seco e uma força invisível puxar sua cabeça para baixo na direção dos lábios dela e antes que ela percebesse as suas ações, você se recompôs, encostando a cabeça no sofá e desviando a atenção para a televisão mais uma vez.

Você chegou tão perto e você queria tanto. Sabia que aquele não era o momento certo e por isso recuou. Você precisava de uma desculpa para isso, caso contrário ela poderia acabar fazendo especulações e sobraria para você explicar a verdade, o que acabaria colocando a sua amizade em risco. Mas afinal, qual era a verdade? Você já havia se perdido em seus joguinhos manipuladores e não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Era evidente que você sentia um desejo incomum por ela e isso você não negaria, mas havia o motivo disso tudo. Vocês eram amigas, tinha intimidade, ela possuía um belo corpo, com pernas torneadas, coxas e seios fartos, barriga lisa. Você balançou a cabeça rapidamente percebendo que esse caminho estava fazendo o calor voltar a correr por seu corpo e que provavelmente a faria ter a mesma atitude de outrora.

"Você está bem Nay?". Ela perguntou virando a cabeça para encarar seus olhos. Você fez uma força descomunal para tentar esconder o que estava pensando e por isso dramatizou uma cara de dor, que por sorte não foi questionado por HeMo.

"Está começando a me dar dor de cabeça HeMo. Acho que é melhor eu ir para a casa para deitar e descansar". Você mentiu. Era fácil e você já estava acostumado com isso, certo? Como sempre, seguir o caminho mais fácil é sempre a sua primeira e única opção.

"Você tem certeza que você quer ir? Você pode dormir aqui". Ela perguntou preocupada e de repente uma dor fraca formou no seu estômago. Talvez fosse impressão sua, porém mais tarde você saberia que aquele desconforto que você havia sentido, era pelo fato de estar mentindo para a única pessoa que se preocupou de verdade com você e você a enganou por medo. Medo que ela descobrisse o que se passava por trás dos seus olhos e compreende-se o que estava tirando suas noites de sono e atormentando sua vida.

"É melhor não. Amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo de qualquer jeito". Você iria se justificar falando que provavelmente a Ashley iria reclamar, mas você não precisava colocar a HeMo no meio dessa sua disputa com a colega de quarto. Quanto menos ela souber o que se passa melhor e por isso você preferiu usar a desculpa das gravações, que em parte, não era mentira, porque elas realmente precisavam chegar cedo ao estúdio no outro dia para filmar uma das últimas partes que faltavam para o nono episódio da série ficar pronto, que era a apresentação em cadeiras de roda.

"Você quer que eu te leve então?". Ela perguntou mais uma vez e você precisava sair dali. A preocupação dela estava começando a interferir negativamente no seu objetivo de se afastar, o que estava lhe irritando bastante.

Você a cortou e a fez entender que não precisava se preocupar, que ocorreria tudo bem e que não causaria um acidente com o carro. Você a prometeu que ligaria quando chegasse e cumpriu a promessa, porque o simples fato de estar longe dela estava fazendo você se arrepender de ter mentindo. E foi nesse dia que você tomou uma das piores decisões de sua vida, que foi quando você determinou que estava precisando de uma distração e que essas sensações logo sumiriam. Nesse mesmo dia você ligou para o Mark e usou tudo o que aprendeu durante a sua carreira para seduzi-lo. Era uma jogada brilhante, não era? Ele era o 'par' da sua personagem na série e havia alguns fãs que gostavam do casal. Além de promover a si mesmo para os fãs você estaria distraindo a sua mente, afinal, fazia um tempo que não estava em nenhum relacionamento casual.

Ele não demorou para aceitar e você logo soube no outro dia pela Jenna que ele estava interessado em você desde a cena que vocês trocaram um beijo. Você não soube o que foi mais difícil de aturar, se foi a HeMo se aproximando apressadamente para saber como você estava ou se era os olhares de Mark por seu corpo. Adorava sentir-se desejada, porém, naquele momento, não estava fazendo o efeito desejável.

Você e ele saíram no final de semana e como esperava, vocês transaram. Ele não era ruim, mas também não era o que você estava esperando. Durante todo o tempo que compartilharam o corpo um do outro você não conseguia se sentir atraída por ele e você pensou que talvez fosse a quantidade de álcool na sua corrente sanguínea, porque apesar disso, tinha tudo para dar certo. Vocês foram a um restaurante bom e famoso, encontraram com alguns fãs e havia fotógrafos por todo o lugar, informando indiretamente que o suposto relacionamento de vocês dois iriam correr pelo país no dia seguinte. Você conseguiu o sexo e a atenção dos fãs e mesmo assim não era satisfatório o suficiente. Você não se permitiu fechar os olhos porque temia as imagens que pudessem aparecer.

Todos do cast já estavam sabendo que vocês estavam saindo junto. Você não permitiu que ele definisse o que vocês estavam tendo. Era tudo apenas para promover-se e você tentou não deixá-lo envolver bastante porque a última coisa que você queria era alguém em seus calcanhares. Para a sua surpresa HeMo havia reagido muito bem ao relacionamento, como uma boa amiga por assim dizer. Ela queria saber os detalhes e as fofocas de tudo e você não conseguia contar. Sempre travava em sua garganta e você afirmava que não era nada demais e que não precisava de detalhes. Não foi preciso dizer que isso te desapontou. Você queria ver pelo menos um olhar de ciúmes, assim como você sentia quando ela dizia que Taylor iria visitá-la ou qualquer outro assunto relacionado ao namorado. Então você percebeu que o caminho que aquilo tudo estava tomando estava em sua cabeça e que a realidade era diferente do que você esperava.

Você aproveitou e terminou o que você tinha com o Mark. Ele ficou desapontado e vocês ficaram até um tempo sem conversarem. Você não deu explicações e tratou-o como objeto. Você era assim afinal, não é? Ninguém compreendeu exatamente o que havia acontecido para ter durado pouco e você percebeu o quão companheiro seus colegas de trabalho eram, pois não a julgaram e fingiram que nada havia acontecido. Exceto por HeMo. Ela havia ficado indignada e vocês duas tiveram a primeira briga. Ela não concordava o modo como você levava a sua vida e você acabou falando o que não deveria quando disse que ela que era muito presa e conservadora, sendo que o mundo era outro e que ela precisava viver.

Vocês ficaram três dias sem se falarem. Foram os três dias mais longos e mais dolorosos de sua vida. Você já estava tão acostumada com a presença da loira, com o calor de seus abraços e o perfume floral que saía de sua pele que você pensou em recorrer a algum médico para saber que remédio tomava para esse tipo de vício.

Como sempre você não deixou o seu ego e o seu orgulho caírem para você correr atrás do que você realmente sentia falta, foi ela que se aproximou no último dia de gravação do décimo episódio. Você se recorda das palavras como se estivesse escutado à minutos atrás.

"Até quando vamos ficar nisso?". Ela perguntou entrando em seu camarim e fechando a porta na chave. Você não podia negar que o tom irritado da voz dela e o pensamento de estar trancada em um cômodo com ela eram tentador.

"Ficar nisso o quê?". Você perguntou ingenuamente sentada no sofá com os olhos fixos na revista que estava em suas mãos.

Você não desviou os olhos do papel com medo de desconcentrar-se e toda a sua encenação ir por água abaixo, porém você soube direitinho como que as sobrancelhas dela estavam curvadas e como o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes, formando uma careta de indignação. Você soube também que por mais calma que HeMo fosse, ela estava controlando-se conforme caminhava ao seu encontro. "Dá para você prestar atenção em mim?". Ela perguntou ficando à sua frente e quando você não respondeu ainda com os olhos nas figuras ela arrancou a revista de suas mãos e tacou sobre o balcão.

Você se arrependeu de ter levantado a cabeça tão rápido e ter se deparado com a faísca que saía dos olhos da loira. Os braços dela estavam cruzados no tórax e ela estava mordendo compulsivamente o lábio inferior. Ela estava com a respiração levemente alterada e se você não estivesse ficado tão excitada com a imagem você teria percebido que as batidas do coração dela estavam no mesmo ritmo que o seu.

"Você não me respondeu: Até quando vamos ficar nisso? Até quando você vai fingir que o nosso afastamento não está te incomodando?". Ela perguntou mais uma vez e seu tom de voz estava com uma pitada de raiva e de frustração.

Você preferiu continuar sentada, pois assim não correria o risco de agarrá-la e encostá-la no balcão. Esse pensamento não foi muito bom para a situação e você foi obrigada a cruzar as pernas, tentando diminuir a pulsão no meio de suas pernas. O choque e o susto ainda estava presentes em você, porque as sensações que você sentia em seus sonhos estavam sendo passadas para a realidade e não estava sendo muito bom. Quer dizer, estaria, se não estivessem naquela situação.

"O que você quer que eu faça?". Você perguntou engolindo seco e torcendo para que ela não percebesse que sua testa estava começando a aparentar pequenas gotas de suor e que seu coração estava pulsando ainda mais rápido.

"Eu quero que você pare de tentar ser uma coisa que você não consegue ser. Eu quero que você crie coragem para admitir em voz alta que você se importa". Ela respondeu com a voz muito mais elevada e para dissipar a tensão ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro passando a mão pelo rosto e gesticulando para o ar. "Por Deus, eu quero você pare de se esconder. Por que é tão difícil? Você sente a minha falta e eu sinto a sua e você quer saber como eu sei disso? Porque todas as vezes que eu estava tentando ignorar a sua ausência ao meu lado nos bastidores eu procurava por você e todas as vezes que eu te olhava você estava me encarando. E o que você fazia logo em seguida? Virara o rosto ou saía. Nós não podemos ser amigas há tanto tempo assim, mas somos o suficiente para saber que tem algo de errado uma com a outra e eu sei que tem algo errado porque eu sinto e você também sente". Nesse momento ela parou de caminhar e ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse acabado de falar algo precipitado demais e estava arrependida. Você estava com a mesma expressão surpresa que ela, mas você fez-se acreditar que o que ela estava falando não tinha nada a ver com o que você desejava. Ela não estava declarando que sentia algo por você, isso era tudo da sua cabeça, certo? "Eu cansei Naya. Eu realmente cansei de esperar que você tomasse alguma atitude para ter nossa amizade de novo e por isso eu estou aqui, porque eu sinto a sua falta e não quero te perder". Ela completou com a voz mais confiante e muito mais firme de quando ela começou. Sua respiração estava ainda alterada, mas isso era porque ela havia falado tudo tão rápido em um só fôlego que era surpreendente.

Você ainda estava sentada e com os hormônios correndo por sua corrente sanguínea, dificultando a sua tentativa de concentração. Cada vez que ela passava a língua sobre os lábios secos, cerrava os olhos ou levava a mão à cabeça para tentar controlar-se estava te enlouquecendo. Você queria falar, queria dizer pra ela que tudo o que ela havia dito estava certo e que realmente era uma covarde, que se escondia embaixo de uma máscara com medo do que poderia acontecer se rebelasse.

Ela manteve o contato visual durante todo o momento de silêncio e você aproveitou que não estava acompanhando a subida e a descida de seus seios pela respiração alterada e levantou-se do sofá. Vocês possuíam uma diferença significativa em altura e seus desejos ficaram ainda mais fortes quando você sentiu a respiração e o hálito dela tão quente e tão próximo. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam por um só segundo e vendo que já havia ficado muito tempo em silêncio, você entreabriu os lábios e sentiu um arrepio involuntário quando passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios e percebeu que ela acompanhou o movimento. "Desculpe-me". Você disse tão baixo quanto um sussurro. Você não percebeu que sua barreira havia sido colocada no chão e que ela havia, pela primeira vez, compreendido o que se passava por trás de todas as suas inseguranças e seus medos. Você não queria que ela descobrisse tão cedo e tão rápido, mas foi inevitável. Você estava vulnerável porque uma pessoa que você conhecia há pouco tempo, sabia mais sobre você do que qualquer outra que esteve tempo suficiente em sua vida.

As suas palavras junto com a sua vulnerabilidade fizeram um resultado positivo nela, pois você viu que ela havia relaxado os ombros e que segundos depois ela estava trazendo o seu corpo para mais perto e que automaticamente você estava retribuindo o abraço. O odor da pele dela te embriagou mais uma vez e você estava sentindo tanta falta desse cheiro e do calor da pele macia da loira que você a apertou em seus braços e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, absorvendo cada vez mais o cheiro de sua pele. Se você estivesse de olhos abertos você teria percebido que a pele do pescoço dela formou pequenas bolinhas de arrepio quando você inspirou profundamente. Você teve que se conter para não traçar um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço tão convidativo de HeMo e antes que fizesse besteira, você se afastou. Mais rápido do que você queria e que não passou despercebido por ela.

"Estamos bem?". Ela perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios e como sempre, você acabou retribuindo inevitavelmente.

"Estamos bem". Você respondeu e dessa vez você que se aproximou e a envolveu em um abraço, muito mais calmo e muito menos comprometedor do que o anterior que haviam compartilhado.

Você lembra que vocês duas ouviram bastante sobre o 'casal ter feito as pazes'? Você se lembra também de como você a fez sorrir quando não fez nenhum comentário maldoso ou tentou evitar o assunto? Você se sentiu tão bem por fazê-la feliz que não foi difícil proporcionar mais sorrisos na face de HeMo. Era até mais fácil do que você imaginava. Basicamente, você precisava apenas ser você mesmo e até que não era tão ruim assim. O cast pareceu gostar mais de como você estava se libertando, mesmo que devagar, era um grande progresso não?

O dia de gravação do episódio treze, que seria o último antes do hiatus de Natal, havia finalmente chegado e por mais cansativo e rápido que tudo aquilo havia tornado, você estava feliz. Estava ganhando bem, por falar nisso, até comprou um apartamento maior, seu nome já estava começando a circular e sua amizade com HeMo estava cada dia melhor. Vocês tiveram que gravar uma cena no qual Santana e Brittany deixam escapar que possuem um 'relacionamento' às escondidas e não conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto por trás de tudo. Afinal, querendo ou não, desde o dia da reconciliação estava sentindo-se cada vez mais atraída pela Heather e não sabia se era os seus desejos lhe traindo, mas sentia que era recíproco.

Como estava esperando há bastante tempo e vinha se preparando desde quando soube que teriam folga, havia marcado uma pequena festa apenas para o elenco em seu novo apartamento. Estaria comemorando não só o sucesso que Glee estava sendo como também estaria estreando a nova casa, que por sinal era enorme e muito mais confortável do que seu antigo apartamento. Dessa vez encontrava-se no centro de Los Angeles em uma das partes mais nobres da cidade e fez questão de comprar em um dos andares mais altos apenas para ter a vista panorâmica da cidade de saber que conforme os meses fossem se passando ela faria jus à altura que se encontrava.

Todos foram direto do estúdio para a sua casa, afinal, seria uma festa apenas para eles e não precisavam se vestir com trajes de festas formais e coisas do tipo. Tirando o elenco, você convidou apenas as pessoas que possuía um pouco de convivência, como alguns roteiristas, maquiadores e alguns coreógrafos.

Não demoraram a aparecer algumas pessoas sorrindo bobamente ou dançando no meio da sala, afinal, você havia gastado uma nota em bebidas e no novo aparelho de som e queria que tudo ocorresse como planejado. Não precisava dizer que você passou praticamente a festa toda com a HeMo e apenas dividia o seu tempo com Dianna ou Jenna, já que as outras meninas do cast estavam alteradas o suficiente para preferirem dançar a ter que ficar sentadas em um das confortáveis cadeiras na varanda. Você estava bebendo bastante e não se preocupou com o efeito que fosse causar porque estava em casa e você acabou percebendo que HeMo estava tentando te acompanhar e que pelo visto era mais forte do que você, pois você já estava começando a ficar com a visão embaçada enquanto ela ainda estava no processo de apenas ficar sorrindo bastante e achar tudo engraçado, processo no qual você já havia passado há horas atrás.

Foi então que você decidiu que iria controlar-se porque não queria perder a sua festa. Havia esperado por tanto tempo por isso que não queria correr o risco de jogar tudo por água abaixo e sem querer, você acabou se lembrando do que havia pensado em uma das vezes que almejava esse momento. Seu objetivo era embebedar HeMo para finalmente tê-la e a atração e todos os desejos que sentia passarem de uma vez por todas, porque ainda era isso que se forçava a acreditar.

Você desencostou-se da cadeira e olhou para a sala. Não havia uma pessoa que não estava bêbada. Até mesmo Dianna estava alterada e você jamais pensou que isso fosse acontecer por ela aparentar ser tão conservadora. Eles estavam tão entretidos que não notariam se alguma coisa acontecesse na varanda e além do mais, estava escuro do lado de fora e quem olhasse de dentro do apartamento não teria uma visão muito nítida, ainda mais no estado alcoólico que eles se encontravam.

Sua atenção foi desviada quando você percebeu Heather levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até o final da varanda, apoiando os braços nas grades enquanto prendia o olhar em algum ponto da cidade. Você viu que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita e seu corpo vibrou em antecipação. Sua visão ainda estava turva e seus movimentos ainda estava lerdo, mas mesmo assim conseguiu buscar impulso para levantar-se e caminhar até a loira, posicionando-se ao lado dela. Você engoliu seco e a ansiedade de provar dos lábios que há tanto tempo desejava estava fazendo todas as células de seu corpo palpitar. Você apoiou os seus braços perto do dela e desviou a atenção de seu rosto.

"O que você está olhando?". Você perguntou com a voz um pouco embolada devido ao álcool. Por um momento, odiou-se ter ficado tanto tempo sem bebida e ter perdido o costume de beber muito.

HeMo deu a sua risada favorita e virou o rosto para lhe encarar. As bochechas dela estavam mais coradas do que de costume e seus olhos estavam mais abertos, como se ela estivesse em êxtase. "Estava procurando minha casa". Ela respondeu virando o rosto para a cidade à frente mais uma vez e você franziu o cenho porque queria que a atenção dela estivesse direcionada a você.

"Não é tão difícil assim". Você alertou ainda encarando a face dela na tentativa de atrair sua atenção e você não conteve um sorriso quando conseguiu. Você sente falta disso, não é?

"Você já conseguiu achar?". Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos e ansiando-se, como se fosse criança. O sorriso que estava em seu rosto apenas aumentou e você sentiu a necessidade de ajudá-la. Não custaria nada não é? Seu plano ainda estaria de pé, só perderia alguns minutos.

"Dê-me sua mão". Você pediu e ela não pensou duas vezes ao esticar o braço direito em sua direção. Você estava com dificuldade de raciocinar corretamente e por isso não previu e não conseguiu deter o caminho que suas mãos fizeram pelo braço da loira até chegar às suas mãos. Você sentiu na palma das suas mãos a maciez da pele dela e como os pêlos de seus braços haviam eriçados com o toque. Ela não havia lhe encarado, mas você sabia que ela estava fazendo isso para não entregar-se sendo que você deveria estar fazendo o mesmo.

Você segurou na mão dela e dobrou todos os dedos, deixando apenas o indicador esticado para que você pudesse apontar aonde se encontrava o apartamento dela. Você demorou a achar o apartamento no qual ficava horas encarando desde o dia que comprara o apartamento e teve até medo de dominar-se perseguidora porque enquanto não o encontrava não conseguia deitar na cama e dormir, mas dormir não era uma coisa que você estava acostumada mais já que todas as vezes que fechava os olhos ela vinha em sua cabeça e atormentava o seu sonho. De todas as formas possíveis.

Você percebeu que ela estava sentindo-se incomodada com a demora e tratou de focar sua visão e afastar o seu estado de embriaguez. E com mais alguns minutos você finalmente encontrou. "Ali". Você disse rindo sem soltar a mão dela e ela acabou acompanhando o seu riso e quando você menos percebeu, ela havia virado o rosto para a sua direção e você ainda estava com as mãos em volta da dela.

Um silêncio descomunal fora formado e encarar os olhos dela estava tão difícil, lembra? Havia tantas coisas que você ainda não estava preparada para ver e ela não estava fazendo esforço nenhum em escondê-las. Ao contrário de você é claro, que fez a barreira subir inevitavelmente e teve sorte que ela estava tão absorta no momento que deixou esse detalhe passar despercebido.

Você deu um passo à frente e sentiu seu ventre vibrar quando ela não recuou e os olhos dela desceram para os seus lábios. O calor e a vibração que havia sentido aquele dia que retaliaram em seu camarim estava presente de novo e era como se estivesse vivendo aquela situação mais uma vez. Seu cérebro estava enviando mensagens para todo o seu corpo e ascendo todas as suas células, fazendo uma carga correr por entre seus ossos e causar um frio na barriga. Você lembra que nessa hora você se perguntou se ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa? Você só não pensou mais nisso quando a sentiu encostando a testa na sua e os olhos, o nariz e os lábios dela ficarem muito mais próximos. Vocês estavam compartilhando do mesmo ar e do mesmo calor e isso era tão reconfortante que lhe causou medo. "Você tem certeza?". Você perguntou quando ela retomou a visão para os seus olhos. O porquê de ter perguntado aquilo ainda estava em sua cabeça e até hoje você não sabia a resposta, mas naquela hora, você sentiu que era o certo a se perguntar.

Ela não respondeu e você não forçou por uma resposta, porque ela havia finalmente avançado a pequena distância que as separavam e capturado os seus lábios nos dela. E sobre os lábios dela, eles eram macios, quentes e molhados. Eles possuíam um gosto agridoce e viciante que você não encontrou nenhuma comparação para isso. O beijo foi simples a princípio e a vibração dos lábios dela nos seus correu por todo o seu corpo e quando você percebeu já estava com as mãos na nuca nela trazendo-a para mais perto, apenas desfrutando do sabor e da deliciosa sensação dos lábios dela nos seus. Você já havia beijado meninas e havia adorado, mas nenhuma delas havia lhe causado o que a Heather te causou da primeira vez e de todas as vezes que vocês se beijaram. Ao mesmo tempo em que você sentia-se leve, você sentia-se cheia. E ao mesmo tempo em que você sentia-se segura, você sentia-se sozinha e perdida.

Você não a sentiu colocar as mãos em sua cintura e se perdeu em quanto tempo ficou apenas naquela posição até que ela se afastou, porém continuou segurando em sua cintura e com a testa colada na sua. Vocês abriram os olhos no mesmo instante e você não conseguiu segurar um sorriso em seus lábios e quando menos percebeu, ela estava te acompanhando. Foi então que você percebeu que poderia aparentar ser errado por ela possuir namorado, mas sentia-se que havia sido tão certo e o pensamento de tê-la apenas por uma noite para fazer o desejo ir embora foi rapidamente apagado de seus planos. Queria muito mais e por muito mais tempo. Havia experimentado a sensação dos lábios dela contra os seus e havia sido perfeito e a curiosidade de saber o gosto de sua língua e de seu corpo aumentou a sua excitação e por instinto sabia que seria tão perfeito quanto o momento que estavam compartilhando.

Suas mãos acariciaram a nuca dela e a trouxe para mais perto mais uma vez, porém dessa vez você quis explorar mais do que um simples contato com os lábios. Você entreabriu a boca e a sentiu fazer a mesma coisa, sentindo o corpo dela vibrar contra o seu. Você não precisou pedir permissão, porque quando menos esperou já estava sentindo a língua quente de HeMo contra a sua e mesmo tendo soado constrangedor naquele momento, você não conseguiu impedir o gemido rouco que saiu de sua garganta, que pareceu ter a incentivo a intensificar o beijo. As mãos dela apertaram a sua cintura e você gemeu mais uma vez quando sentiu as unhas dela em sua pele e só então percebeu que ela havia colocado as mãos por baixo de sua camisa. Você aproveitou e levou as mãos até os cabelos loiros, puxando-os e ao mesmo tempo trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto. Só quando você entrelaçou a sua língua na dela você ouviu o primeiro gemido dela. Era baixo e levemente rouco, assim como sua voz e soava tão bem aos ouvidos que você desejou ouvir mais.

Como se você tivesse excitado-a ainda mais, ela girou e pressionou o seu corpo contra a grade da varanda. Você estava sentindo o corpo dela pressionar o seu e o calor dela se tornar o seu e vice versa. As mãos dela começaram a ficar mais ousadas e você não objetou contra isso. Elas estavam acariciando ora sua cintura ora sua barriga e você ansiava que ela descesse as mãos. Oh Deus, como você desejava não é? Porém, nem tudo é perfeito.

Como se ela estivesse sofrendo de um choque de consciência ela afastou-se de seu corpo com uma agilidade incrível que fez você abrir os olhos assustada, como se ela estivesse levado um choque ou coisa parecida. O que você encontrou ao abrir os olhos a atormentou por várias noites. Uma mistura de arrependimento e medo que fez o seu corpo doer. Mas o pior foi vê-la contornar a boca com a ponta dos dedos e engolir seco quando provavelmente sentiu a pele quente por sua culpa. Você já estava com saudades do corpo dela, dos lábios dela contra os seus, da língua dela entrelaçada na sua, das mãos dela apertando e marcando sua pele e dos sons que ela emitia todas as vezes que você girava a cabeça procurando um ângulo melhor para intensificar o beijo.

Você deu passo em sua direção e sentiu uma pontada de dor quando a viu recuar. Você abriu a boca, mas seus lábios vibraram, uma mensagem de que estava desesperada e não queria que o maravilhoso momento que acabaram de compartilhar terminasse desse modo. "HeMo, espere". Você pediu fracamente com a voz falha e a respiração cortante. Pareceu causar um efeito positivo ter chamado intimamente, pois ela virou o rosto em sua direção e seus olhos encontraram-se mais uma vez. Funcionou tão bem que ela aproximou-se mais uma vez com passos apressados e agarrou o seu corpo mais uma vez, como se ela tivesse sentido falta das mesmas coisas que você.

Você não esperou para ela ter outro momento de reflexão e apressadamente colocou as mãos em suas costas certificando-se de que ela não iria conseguir se afastar tão rápido se tentasse. Você sentiu a língua dela mais uma vez contra a sua e a vibração, agora familiar, percorreu todo o seu corpo mais uma vez. As mãos dela estavam em cada lado de seu rosto e parecia que ela estava querendo fundir o corpo dela no seu, porque ela procurava intensificar tanto o beijo que os dentes dela cortaram superficialmente seus lábios.

Ela empurrou você mais uma vez contra a grade e dessa vez você não esperou que ela descesse as mãos pelo seu corpo, você aproveitou que suas mãos estavam em sua costa e desceu até a borda da camisa dela puxando de uma vez o tecido para fora do corpo da loira. A pele dela estava terrivelmente quente e você a sentiu arrepiar quando você a tocou, especialmente na barriga. Suas mãos corriam por todo o corpo dela conforme o beijo ficava cada vez mais ardente e feroz. Você sentiu as mãos dela descerem pela lateral de seu corpo e quando menos percebeu estava sem sua blusa e ela agora estava traçando um caminho de beijos molhados e quentes por seu pescoço, variando em mordidas. Você aproveitou para inalar o máximo de ar possível, mesmo sendo doloroso por sentir o seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o dela. Você prendeu os seus dentes no ombro dela quando a sentiu arranhar suas costas com as unhas. Se alguém lhe falasse que era possível morrer de excitação você não discordaria porque o que você estava sentindo naquele momento, você jamais sentiu com outra pessoa. Todo o seu corpo estava em chamas e todas as suas células estavam vibrando e você estava sentindo uma necessidade de ter mais de tudo aquilo. Como se você fosse morrer se não conseguisse ter. Chegava a doer.

Suas mãos estavam agindo sem o seu consentimento, assim como os seus lábios e todo o seu corpo. Você desceu os lábios até o seio dela e o mordeu por cima do tecido do sutiã. Você poderia dizer que ela estava tão cega de prazer quanto você, pois você teria certeza que a mordida que ela deu em sua clavícula para prevenir que um gemido muito alto saísse de seus lábios ficaria bastante visível pela manhã. Ela retirou o seu sutiã tão rápido que você se perguntou se ela treinava isso em casa e quando você percebeu, ela já estava sugando um de seus seios.

Pode-se dizer que você se perdeu, não é? O ar ficou muito mais pesado e muito mais difícil de inalar. O seu corpo estava vibrando muito mais e você apreciou como os lábios e a língua dela trabalhavam tão bem em seu corpo, como se já soubesse o que fazer e como fazer. Ela alternava o caminho com os lábios conforme você se apartava contra o corpo dela e mordia sua clavícula, como se isso servisse de controle para ela saber se deveria prosseguir ou não. Você estava entorpecida o suficiente para deixar que ela controlasse a situação e usasse o seu corpo.

E dada a permissão, você sentiu as mãos dela descerem de seus seios para a sua barriga, acariciando e arranhando o caminho por onde passava. Você tentava não gemer muito alto e por isso com uma de suas mãos livre você segurou o rosto dela e iniciou um novo beijo. Você se precipitou quando sentiu uma das mãos dela segurar em sua cintura e a outra descer o zíper de sua calça jeans e quando ela tocou o tecido de sua calcinha você precisou cortar o beijo para morder os lábios dela. Mesmo de olhos fechados você sentiu os lábios dela contorcerem em um sorriso e imediatamente os tomou mais uma vez, o que a fez pressionar a sua virilha com as pontas dos dedos. Vocês não poderiam ser descuidadas porque qualquer um poderia chegar à varanda e com esse pensamento você teve coragem e força o suficiente para incentivá-la ainda mais.

"Vai logo HeMo". Você sussurrou e soou tão dependente que o corpo dela vibrou ainda mais forte contra e seu e sem delongas, ela afastou o tecido de sua calcinha e tomou o seu corpo, seu ar, sua vida e sua dependência. Àquela altura você já havia entrado no breu de seu prazer e com os dedos dela trabalhando tão bem em seu interior, proporcionando um prazer no qual você já mais sentiu, você não teve muita certeza se conseguiria ser forte o suficiente para controlar-se perto dela quando isso tudo tivesse passado. E com esses pensamentos entupindo sua cabeça mais os dedos dela dentro de você agindo majestosamente, formaram uma combinação delirante que levou você ao seu primeiro orgasmo. Isso mesmo, você teve o seu primeiro orgasmo com a pessoa que você jamais pensou que teria, com a sua melhor amiga. Você não conhecia as sensações de cansaço e os pequenos tremores que percorriam por todo o seu corpo. E por que você estava sorrindo? Você não sabia não é? Era novo e você gostou disso e como sempre você queria mais.

Ela soltou um riso baixo e fraco e você percebeu que a respiração dela estava tão falha e alterada quanto a sua, como se ela estivesse no seu lugar. Esse simples pensamento ascendeu seu corpo novamente com a brilhante idéia de retribuir tudo o que havia sentido. Você abriu os olhos com dificuldade e sentiu suas bochechas corarem ainda mais quando notou que ela já estava te fitando. "Você está bem?". Ela sussurrou e você percebeu um leve medo por trás da voz pesada.

"Acho que melhor impossível". Você disse após alguns minutos observando o quão linda ela estava. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e a franja que sempre estava perfeita virada para o lado direito, estava desfeita e cobria toda a testa dela. Os lábios estavam tão vermelhos quanto às bochechas. As pupilas estavam dilatadas o suficiente para você perceber a luxuria que abrigava nas íris azuis, que naquele momento estavam mais escuras aproximando-se de um azul cobalto. Você tentou dizer que ela estava magnífica, mas não era forte o bastante e sabia que estava em um estado de vulnerabilidade e poderia estragar ainda mais a sua amizade. Será que era possível? Afinal, vocês acabaram de transar e é difícil acreditar que as coisas poderiam ser como eram antes.

"Desculpe por isso". Ela disse docemente passando a ponta dos dedos sobre os seus lábios e só então você se lembrou que havia ferido e que precisaria de uma boa desculpa para isso. Lembra que você teve vontade de fechar os olhos nessa hora? O que a impediu? O medo, certo?

"Não se preocupe com isso". Você disse séria fazendo o sorriso que estava nos lábios dela desaparecer. Foi tão automático você subir as mãos pelas costas nuas dela e pressionar sua nuca a trazendo para mais perto que você não se deu ao luxo de se incomodar. E por curiosidade, soou natural para ela também que vocês estavam se beijando mais uma vez. "Vamos pro meu quarto". Você disse ou ordenou? Não importa, porque logo em seguida vocês estavam ajudando uma a outra a vestir os sutiãs e as blusas e tentando tirar o visual de sexo até que você se deu conta de que ninguém iria parar para prestar atenção nisso e pegou nas mãos dela. Você ignorou as borboletas em seu estômago quando realizou aquele ato e ignorou também a sobrancelha que ela levantou enquanto vocês faziam o caminho até a sala.

O som alto e o cheiro de bebida foi sentido no exato momento em que você abriu a porta de vidro e como havia desconfiado, ninguém parou de beber e de dançar para prestar atenção na mão enlaçadas de vocês duas. Você abriu a porta do seu quarto rápido e logo a trancou.

Vocês fizeram sexo o resto da noite e até perdeu as contas de quantas vezes haviam sido, a única certeza que você teve era que estava amanhecendo quando você conseguiu dormir e que ou ainda estavam festejam na sala ou dormiram com o som ligado. As borboletas ainda estavam em seu estômago quando você acordou e perdeu-se na beleza da loira que estava deitada ao seu lado. Ela estava de barriga para cima com o coberto até o início de sua cintura e os raios do sol brincavam na pele clara e só então você analisou como ela era perfeita. Você não conteve o impulso de suas mãos e logo começou a percorrer toda a extensão à mostra do corpo dela. O calor que emanava do corpo dela era tão diferente e tinha um afeto tão grande em seu corpo, como se funcionasse como um imã. Você odiava e odeia o modo como você está presa à ela, não é? Você já tentou inúmeras vezes desfazer desses feitiços, por assim dizer, e foi nisso que acabou. Você relembrando de como tudo começou enquanto perde-se em lágrimas em seu quarto sozinha. Na cama onde vocês fizeram amor pela primeira e pela última vez.

O que aconteceu no momento seguinte que ela acordou? Você foi uma covarde. Isso mesmo. Covarde. Você correu e sufocou-se em seu banheiro sozinha enquanto ela batia na porta e perguntava se estava tudo bem. E você chorou. Foi a primeira vez que vocês fizeram amor e foi a primeira vez que você chorou por ela. Até que virou um hábito, irônico como isso soa agora. Depois desse seu showzinho particular você saiu do banheiro e a encontrou sentada na cama, já vestida e com os olhos inchados, sinal de que ela havia te acompanhado. Era para você se sentir desconfortável por estar nua perto dela, mas isso não importava porque ela possuía conhecimento do seu corpo. Era inevitável. Você sentou-se na cama e pegou as mãos dela nas suas chamando a atenção dela para você.

"O que acontece agora?". Ela perguntou rouca e você não conseguiu desviar os olhos para cessar o contato visual. Você estava se perguntando isso no banheiro e por isso você estava chorando. Porque você era fraca e deixou que ela descobrisse isso.

E adivinha o que você fez? Fugiu! "E agora nós vamos até o seu restaurante favorito almoçar porque eu estou faminta". Você disse tentando soltar um sorriso que saiu mais falso do que a sua tentativa de tornar a situação confortável.

Ela não rebateu. É claro que ela não faria isso e hoje você se arrepende de não ter pedido para que ela tomasse uma atitude, só que como sempre, ela havia deixado o peso em seus ombros porque foi você que começou aquilo. Era o seu fardo fazer as coisas irem bem e não fingir que estava bem. Meu Deus, por que era tão difícil você admitir em voz alta para ela o que você sentia? Por que era tão difícil você admitir em voz alta agora?

E foi assim que vocês passaram o dia. Ela iria viajar no dia seguinte para encontrar-se com a família e consequentemente com o namorado. Você não ficou feliz com isso e muito menos ela, porque você queria que ela ficasse e ela queria que você pedisse por isso. E então vocês passaram a noite juntas mais uma vez antes dela entrar no avião pela manhã. Você a acompanhou até o aeroporto e compartilharam de um abraço longo de despedida, no qual você desejou que fosse um beijo, mas vocês estavam em público e independente disso, poderia acabar demonstrando como estava arrasada com a partida dela e não queria isso. De acordo com você naquele momento, você estava agindo como aqueles garotos do colegial que não possuía sentimentos profundos e o que contava apenas era o desejo carnal. Quem dera isso fosse verdade.

Você não queria passar o Natal sozinha, mas não havia nada que pudesse impedir que isso acontecesse. Sua família estava distante e as poucas vezes que vocês se comunicavam eram apenas em datas de aniversário. Eles se preocupavam com o seu dinheiro e só. Foi por isso que você afastou e a princípio foi um choque para todos e você demorou a se acostumar, mas até que não era tão ruim.

A volta às filmagens não chegou rápido e o que estava lhe matando era que Heather só iria voltar quando começasse as gravações. Você não conseguiu trocar a roupa de cama, porque mesmo tendo passado apenas duas noites com ela, foi o suficiente para viciar-se. O cheiro dela ainda estava presente e seria o suficiente se você conseguisse fechar os olhos e concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa a não ser nela. As noites de insônia estavam novamente de volta.

Não teve como desmentir as perguntas que todo o cast fez quando o trabalho finalmente voltou. Você tentava desviar do assunto, mas eles sempre conseguiam retomar e por fim vocês duas admitiram. É claro que vocês só contaram que ficaram apenas nos beijos, não queriam correr o risco de ficarem mal faladas e acabar caindo no ouvido de pessoas erradas. Até que foi o suficiente para eles se calarem, porém vez ou outra as brincadeiras voltavam e você, em particular, acabava entrando no meio, o que de fato magoava um pouco a Heather, mas você sempre dizia que estava fazendo isso para o bem de vocês. Acabou virando um lema.

Por mais que você tentasse se controlar você não conseguia ficar sem sentir os lábios dela por muito tempo e como sempre isso sempre levava a sexo. Cada dia que se passava vocês estavam mais intimas, de todas as maneiras. Se isso preocupava você? É claro que sim. Imagina se ela soubesse que a noite depois de vocês terem transado você ficava alguns minutos observando-a dormir antes de pegar no sono. Não é só isso, já pensou a reação dela quando descobrisse o quão dependente dela você havia ficado e que o simples fato dela mencionar o nome do namorado dela causava uma fúria inigualável em você?

Essa aproximação de vocês duas acabou resultando em alguns pontos positivos na mídia, pois alguns fãs começaram a perceber que os backstage de vocês duas estavam fazendo crescer um dos casais mais adorados da televisão, que resultaria no seu sucesso atual. Você percebeu isso no momento certo e começou a investir. Afinal, não custava nada, não é?

Você esperou receber a proposta de personagem regular quando a primeira temporada acabou para começar a sua propaganda e acabou levando Heather contigo. Você respondia em entrevistas que Santana era a alma gêmea de Brittany e devido a isso, elas deveriam ficar juntas. A princípio você teve medo de incentivar a formação de um casal homossexual, porque poderiam surgir especulações ao seu respeito, mas então ao parar para analisar com mais calma, você viu que seria uma grande jogada. Afinal, atrairia tanto o público feminino quanto o masculino e se desse tudo de si no papel, teria a chance de conseguir ser reconhecida como uma boa atriz.

E foi por isso que você estava sempre comentando sobre o novo casal e conversou até com alguns roteiristas. Você se lembra que Brad foi o primeiro que apoiou a idéia e não demorou muito para colocar em prática. A quantidade de fãs estava começando a crescer com os rumores do relacionamento de Santana e Brittany tornar-se íntegro e quando teve a Comic Con você viu a oportunidade perfeita para colocar os fãs de frente com o diretor, o que foi a sua grande jogada, pois ele ficou entre quatro paredes e não teria como decepcionar as pessoas que eram responsáveis pelo seu dinheiro.

Heather tentou adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça e vocês até discutiram, porque ela tinha mais medo do que você. Ela temia que a relação de vocês duas acabassem sendo contestada e surgissem rumores, o que a traria complicações por causa de sua família conservadora e por causa do seu namorado. Como sempre você conseguiu convencê-la de que ninguém desconfiaria de nada, porque não havia do que desconfiar. Você lembra-se de como o brilho nos olhos dela mudaram quando você pronunciou essas palavras? A machucou e você sabia disso e não fez nada para mudar, porque você ainda não estava preparada para isso. Era para você estar preparada agora, mas parece que isso nunca irá acontecer.

Era para isso ter esfriado a relação de vocês duas, mas vocês haviam chegado a um estado de vício tão grande que era doloroso ficar apenas um minuto afastadas.

As gravações da segunda temporada haviam começado e foi um choque quando você viu quantas cenas ao lado de Heather você teria. Vocês iriam até dançar juntas, o que seria bastante desagradável porque você não se sentiria bem em vê-la dançar colada no seu corpo e não fazer nada. Você sabia que ela não teria tanta dificuldade assim, porque o que ela mais gostava de fazer era provocar e ela sabia fazer isso muito bem. O resultado foi que ao terminarem de gravar essa cena você a puxou até o seu camarim e transou com ela ali mesmo. Era a primeira vez que vocês faziam isso no trabalho e a adrenalina e a sensação de que poderiam ser pegas a qualquer minuto deixou tudo apenas melhor. Não foi preciso dizer que vocês repetiram essa dose mais vezes, não é?

A parte mais difícil de ter que compartilhar as cenas com Heather e ainda ter que fazer propaganda do futuro casal era que certas cenas eram mais difíceis de serem feitas, como por exemplo, a cena que Santana e Brittany compartilharam a mesma cama e você teve que distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela enquanto a sentia esquentar e tremer embaixo de você, pois você sabia como ela gostava e seus lábios já agiam automaticamente. Por incrível que pareça, esse episódio rendeu mais do que todas as propagandas que havia feito e foi satisfatório a quantidade de elogios e suporte que recebeu dos fãs.

Mesmo Heather não se sentindo a vontade com tudo aquilo você não desistiu até que o grande dia havia chegado. Finalmente um episódio para por em cima da mesa o casal que estava sendo tão falado na mídia. Você pensou que seria fácil quando leu o script, porém era mais difícil do que você esperava. Até hoje era difícil escolher qual parte era mais difícil, a parte da canção ou quando você teria que se declarar para a personagem da Heather. E por que era difícil? Porque tudo o que a sua personagem estava sentindo, toda a insegurança e medo era o que você estava sentindo desde o primeiro dia que você a viu. Sabe qual foi a solução que você entrou? Sair do papel. Isso mesmo, você optou sair do papel e deixar que as palavras que você havia gravado saíssem naturalmente porque era isso o que você queria dizer para ela e mesmo tentado, as palavras sempre travavam em seus lábios. Então, já que não conseguiria dizer sendo você mesmo, você usaria o seu personagem para isso. E foi a primeira vez que você disse 'eu te amo'. Incrível que tenha sido atuando ainda mais para a pessoa que você estava perdidamente apaixonada. Você se lembra de ter chorado durante a cena? Quem dera se você pudesse admitir em voz alta que aquilo não estava no roteiro. Foi tão dolorido dizer aquelas palavras, porque você estava deparando-se com o inevitável. Você teve que conter o impulso de levar a mão ao peito para ver se a dor cessava, mas sabendo que poderia soar estranho, preferiu cruzar os braços no tórax. Você não desfez o contato com os olhos dela. Você estava falando para ela. Você estava declarando-se para ela e ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ela soubesse que as palavras que ela estava dizendo era para ela, você não queria, porque temia o que pudesse acontecer. Por que você não admite que o medo que você sentiu na hora foi que ela não lhe escolhesse?

Vocês não conversam sobre o quão intensa foi àquela cena e você a agradeceu mais uma vez por isso, porque você sabia que o primeiro passo estaria sempre em suas mãos.

Foi um bom método usar a atuação para dizer as coisas para ela e por isso fez isso mais vezes. Todas as cenas que sua personagem precisava declarar-se para a personagem da HeMo você utilizava a oportunidade para abaixar a sua barreira e sair do papel mais uma vez.

Não precisava dizer como que sua carreira deu um salto com a sua personagem sendo gay. Essa palavra que no começo a atormentava saía agora por seus lábios tão facilmente que chegou um momento que você não percebia que estava falando-a. As oportunidades estavam aparecendo cada vez mais e você sentia-se desolada quando via que HeMo não procurava crescer ao seu lado, porque ela ainda tinha medo. Por falar nisso, foi nessa época que os rumores entre vocês duas ficaram mais fortes não era? Foi a primeira vez que você odiou o fato de ser famosa, porque estava fazendo Heather se afastar. Ela não era tão forte quanto parecia ser. Para falar a verdade, as duas eram covardes, a única diferença foi que ela batalhou para superar isso enquanto você ficou a mercê do seu medo.

A segunda temporada havia finalmente chegado ao fim e vocês iriam agora entrar em turnê. Estavam todos tão ansiosos com a expectativa de cantar na frente de milhões de pessoas e conhecer lugares novos que não havia palavras para descrever o estado de espírito que todos se encontravam. Você percebeu uma pequena mudança na Heather. Ela estava ainda mais carinhosa e vocês estavam até arriscando a trocar alguns beijos no mesmo ambiente com o cast, pois sabiam que não seriam julgadas. É claro que a princípio eles queriam saber o nível de envolvimento de vocês duas e era sempre Heather que respondia que vocês eram apenas melhores amigas. Ouvir isso saindo dos lábios dela era tão dolorido que você por um momento imaginou que foi assim que ela se sentiu da primeira vez que questionaram isso para vocês duas e você respondeu uma coisa parecida com essa.

Você conseguiu ter um quarto só para vocês duas durante a turnê e cada vez ficava mais nítido como você estava entrando de cabeça nisso sem se importar com as conseqüências. Quer dizer, não só você como ela também. As marcas dos lábios dela no seu pescoço e dos seus dentes nos lábios dela não eram mais escondidas como antes e você até arriscava-se a ironizar com os meninos do cast. Você até disse que o motivo de ter ficado doente durante a turnê foi que Heather estava tirando suas forças e por isso seu corpo não reagiu direito com a mudança de um país ao outro.

O momento em que você perdeu o controle da situação foi quando você propôs o beijo no último show em Dublin. Foi um ato espontâneo e mesmo sabendo que poderia irritar o seu chefe você se aventurou. Os fãs estavam enlouquecidos com todos os seus movimentos e os de Heather em cada música e agora que havia adquirido uma boa base, não custava nada retribuir tudo o que eles lhe proporcionaram. Afinal, havia chegado até aqui por causa deles. Heather não discordou. Afinal, ela não estava discordando de nada naqueles dias e você agradeceu a ela por isso. Você queria que fosse um beijo intenso, mas o cast e a própria HeMo a fez perceber que não poderia se arriscar muito porque do jeito que a sua relação com ela estava ultimamente, era bem capaz de o beijo tomar outras proporções. Então vocês decidiram que seria apenas um encostar de lábios. É engraçado analisar agora como que você se sentiu no momento. Milhões de olhos fixos em você e você com medo de fazer algo precipitado. A adrenalina correndo em seu sangue e o calor do dia combinado com a leve excitação de estar fazer algo 'errado' foram o suficiente para lhe dar coragem de seguir até o fim e o que surpreendeu foi a reação da HeMo no final disso. Ela a abraçou forte e deu o seu sorriso favorito. Ela estava sendo sincera com tudo o que estava sentindo e sabe qual foi o seu erro? Foi ficar em silêncio quando ela te carregou até o camarim e disse que te amava. Não havia câmeras e não havia script. Ela havia finalmente dito que a amava e não era como amiga, porque você sabia que amigas não olhavam daquele jeito que ela estava olhando no momento. Foi profundo e ao mesmo tem que você ficou feliz você ficou com medo. Por vocês duas você teve medo. Você quis dizer que a amava também e que sempre a amou, mas você não conseguiu. Por que você não conseguiu? Ah, é claro. Você sabia que a partir do momento que pronuncia as três palavras não teria mais volta. Você estaria abrindo a Caixa de Pandora de seus sentimentos e ficando sem defesas. Não, você não estava preparada para aquilo tudo e foi então que você ouviu a porta do camarim bater forte e só então percebeu que ela havia saído do quarto e que você estava chorando. Você ficou chorando na frente dela enquanto ela havia acabado de dizer que a amava e isso significava que ela estaria ali por você. Ela ultrapassou os medos dela e ignorou tudo aquilo que ela aprendeu quando criança apenas para falar a verdade e você foi fraca, mais uma vez. Uma verdadeira covarde por deixá-la sozinha. Só então você percebeu que ela sempre esteve sozinha nisso. Desde o começo você fazia o possível para que nada fosse desconfiado enquanto cada dia que se passava ela estava cedendo cada vez mais.

Você não a viu depois disso e ela não passou a noite com você. No dia de voltar para casa ela não estava no aeroporto e você ficou sabendo que ela havia pegado o vôo de volta no mesmo dia do último show. Você precisou utilizar de todas as artimanhas que você aprendeu durante a sua carreira artística para não deixar transparecer a quão abalada você havia ficado ao saber daquilo. Todos do cast te respeitaram e não perguntaram o que havia acontecido, exceto por Jenna que era praticamente a mãe de todos e estava sempre tentando deixar todos bem. Você não conseguiu contar pra ela a verdade, apenas disse que haviam discutido. Jenna foi a primeira pessoa que fez você abrir os olhos para a realidade. Durante toda a viagem você ficou apenas ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia, porque não tinha como rebater as palavras dela. Ela estava falando sobre como vocês haviam se deixado levar pela atração, porque Heather possuía namorado e você como amiga deveria respeitar isso. Ela disse também que vocês acostumaram tanto tempo em mentir e esconder que de qualquer jeito, chegaria uma hora que tudo iria explodir. Jenna fez você ver que nada é sempre como todos esperam e se você quer alguma coisa, você tem que sair e lutar com suas garras e dentes, passando pelas dificuldades e pelos medos, seguindo apenas o seu objetivo. Porém você não sabia o que você queria e esse sempre foi o seu problema. Tirando o fato de querer sempre mais, você queria tudo e queria que desse certo. Você queria a fama, o dinheiro, os elogios e ela. Por Deus, como você a queria. Mais do que todos os outros itens. E o pior de tudo era que ela era o único objetivo que você tinha medo de correr atrás. Por isso ela escapou tão fácil de suas mãos.

A única saída que você encontrou foi se afastar. Você se afastou do elenco e se afastou da HeMo. Você aproveitou o recesso para descansar e controlar os seus pensamentos e objetivos. Você tentou se aproximar da sua família mais uma vez só porque estava se sentindo sozinha. Eles te aceitaram de braços abertos e você percebeu que eles estavam sentindo a sua falta assim como você estava sentindo a deles. Você passou horas conversando com sua mãe e com sua irmã e até arriscou a ver um jogo completo de futebol americano com o seu irmão apenas para elogiá-lo. Você queria ter ficado mais, mas os dias estavam passando e precisava voltar para Los Angeles para os eventos que teriam e que sua presença havia sido solicitada.

Porém, teve um evento em especial que te preocupou. Era a estréia do filme de Glee e a sua presença era mais do que obrigatória. Porém, você sabia que a presença dela também era obrigatória e pelas últimas noticias que você teve dela, o namoro com Taylor estava cada vez mais sendo comentado. Ela estava dando entrevistas falando sobre casamento e filhos e mesmo você tentando não se abalar com o pronunciamento dela, era impossível. E por um momento, você o invejou tanto.

O dia havia chegado e você não tinha escapatória. Você precisava respirar fundo e deixar que sua máscara agisse por você mais uma vez. Mesmo sentindo todo o seu corpo doer, especialmente seu coração, você criou coragem o suficiente para ir. Você havia determinado que chegaria cedo, afinal, teria grande possibilidade de não esbarrar com ela e você acabou pensando o que faria e como agiria se a visse? Será que você conseguiria se controlar? Controlar os seus sentimentos? Talvez você pudesse utilizar a oportunidade para tê-la por perto novamente, porque por mais que você sentisse falta do corpo dela, você sentia ainda mais falta da amizade dela e isso era o que estava te matando. Você nunca teve a oportunidade de chamar alguém de melhor amigo e nunca teve a oportunidade de ter alguém para amar e por coincidência do destino você conseguiu as duas coisas em uma pessoa só e por isso que doía tanto ter perdido-a, porque você estava perdendo duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Teve que cerrar os olhos para deter as lágrimas em seus olhos, porque havia perdido tempo o suficiente se arrumando para pelo menos se sentir bem com a sua beleza.

Os primeiros passos no tapete vermelho foram suportáveis, afinal, tudo o que precisava fazer era apenas sorrir e acenar, só que pela insistência dos fãs e pelo carinho que possuía por eles, cedeu o seu tempo para tirar algumas fotos e dar alguns autógrafos. Recebeu vários elogios e você acabou esquecendo brevemente por estava tão nervosa dentro do carro durante o caminho. Você acabou esbarrando com alguns membros do elenco e respondendo algumas perguntas e por sorte ela ainda não havia chegado. Você estava quase passando pela porta principal para adquirir o seu local para assistir o filme quando você a viu chegar. Ela estava linda como sempre e isso não era surpresa. Um sorriso automático formou-se em seus lábios e a dor em seu peito diminui brevemente, até ver quem ela havia trago como acompanhante. Taylor estava ao seu lado e pelo visto não estava satisfeito de estar aqui. Era a primeira vez que você o via ao vivo, porque todas as vezes que ele havia vindo à Los Angeles você deu a desculpa que não poderia sair, apenas para fugir do incomodo de vê-lo abraçar e beijar HeMo em público enquanto ela precisava manter-se dentro de quatro paredes. Você o invejava tanto.

A dor que outrora havia sido esquecida voltou rápido e forte e se não tivessem chamado o seu nome, você não saberia por quanto tempo ficaria ali o encarando abraçar HeMo para tirar fotos. A solução que você encontrou foi beber. Havia se tornado um costume beber para tentar amenizar a situação e dessa vez não seria diferente, porque mesmo ela não tendo olhado para você, você pressentiu que ela não estava feliz. Os sorrisos não eram os mesmos e ela não estava à vontade. Era como se ela fosse outra pessoa quando estava com ele.

Você virou a primeira taça de vinho rápido, assim como a segunda, a terceira, a quarta e quinta. Você só parou por ali quando recebeu uma advertência de Dianna e aproveitou para ficar ao lado da amiga, porque no estado que se encontrava poderia ser capaz de tudo e havia muitos repórteres por perto para arriscar a sua reputação.

O filme passou devagar e a única parte que prendeu sua atenção e acredito que de todos, foi quando apareceu o solo da Heather. Você ficou excitada tão rápido que culpou o álcool e a culpou. Afinal, vê-la com pouca roupa e com movimentos tão sensuais relembravam as vezes que você teve a oportunidade de vê-la sem roupa e pôde tocar em seu corpo nu. Você balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as imagens e não passou despercebido por Dianna que riu baixo e sussurrou em seu ouvido alguma coisa como: "Tá precisando de um banho gelado?".

Vocês não se aproximaram no final do filme. Taylor estava sempre por perto e você se perguntou se os olhares de ódio que ele estava enviando para você eram verdadeiros ou eram culpa da sua imaginação. Ele a abraçava compulsivamente, como se estivesse com medo que ela escapasse de seus braços e viesse correndo na sua direção. Não seria uma má idéia.

Os dias passaram-se e você ainda não havia criado coragem para procurá-la. Ainda estava envergonhada por tudo e se caso ela cobrasse alguma coisa de você, iria decepcioná-la mais uma vez porque ainda não estava preparada e queria que ela entendesse isso. O que você precisava ter pensado na hora era que nem sempre há finais felizes. Você deveria ter seguido com sua vida, mas você gostava de sofrer. Não, você gostava dela. Não, pior, você a amava. Você a amava tanto que não compreendia como que um sentimento dessa proporção conseguia caber em seu corpo e não sabia como mostrá-lo. Você não estava preparada para perder-la.

As gravações da terceira temporada havia finalmente começado e o clima no set estava pesado. O elenco estava confuso se ficava ao seu lado ou se ficavam do lado dela. Nesse momento, você viu que os seus problemas estavam afetando os seus amigos e já havia passado tempo demais para deixar o seu orgulho, se é que pode chamá-lo por esse nome, dominar as suas decisões. Em um dos intervalos para retocar maquiagem e preparar o cenário, você a viu caminhar até o banheiro feminino e notou que era a oportunidade perfeita para resolver a situação de vocês duas.

Você caminhou com passos apressados e sentiu suas entranhas contorcerem conforme se aproximava do banheiro. Suas mãos estavam suadas e trêmulas quando você colocou-as na maçaneta e a girou. Por sorte o local estava vazio e isso facilitaria bastante as coisas. Você passou pela porta e a trancou logo em seguida, atraindo a atenção da loira que estava com a cabeça abaixada e com as mãos apoiadas na pia. Ainda bem que ela estava com apoio, porque o susto que ela teve quando viu você poderia ter feito-a ir ao chão. Você não estava menos assustada do que ela e por isso não se importou ao de se aproximar. Ela ainda estava bastante absorta para realizar qualquer movimento que fosse e por isso manteve firme na mesma posição, inclusive com o contato visual. Você teve tantas saudades dos olhos dela e de como eles conseguiam ler você por inteira, deixando-a envergonhada e tão vulnerável que não foi diferente dessa vez.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?". Ela perguntou enquanto você parava ao lado dela e tentava se concentrar para sentir o perfume no qual você tanto sentiu falta nesses últimos meses.

"Eu senti sua falta". Você disse em um tom tão verdadeiro que assustou a si mesmo. Ela por outro lado não se deixou afetar pelas palavras e franziu o cenho. Só então você percebeu que o brilho nos olhos dela era de raiva e nada mais.

"Grande começo de conversa". Ela ironizou e as palavras dela doeram. Você teve que respirar fundo e engolir seco para não desabar, pois você estava sentindo-se como se um buraco estivesse sido aberto sob os seus pés.

"Eu preciso de você". Você tentou mais uma vez e dessa vez você percebeu que suas palavras causaram um efeito nela. Durou pouco, mas foi o suficiente para você ver que ela estava tão desconfortável e dolorida quanto você. Você já havia escutado que o amor machuca e você não tinha como desmentir agora, não é?

"Você precisa de mim para sexo". Ela te cortou e dessa vez você não conseguiu ignorar o efeito da raiva dela em você. Sua boca entreabriu sem a sua permissão e você sentiu os seus olhos arderem. Seria muito mais fácil controlar-se se você não estivesse vendo-a chorar à sua frente. Era a segunda vez que isso acontecia e de novo, era culpa sua.

"Não HeMo". Você sussurrou aproximando-se ainda mais e pegando o rosto dela em suas mãos. Você aproveitou que ela não tentou te afastar e encostou a testa na dela, aproveitando para limpar com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas que caíam pela pele clara e macia. "Eu realmente preciso de você". Meu Deus, por que estava sendo difícil você dizer o motivo pelo qual você precisava dela? Era tão simples, apenas três palavras. Estava na ponta de sua língua. Ela cerrou os olhos e manteve o contato com os seus olhos à sua espera. "Eu..". Você gaguejou e foi o primeiro sinal que você não conseguiria. Covarde. Mais uma vez. "HeMo..eu..". Diga. Ela estava esperando, você não viu? "HeMo..eu..". Desista.

Ela te beijou. Você não estava esperando por isso. Pra falar a verdade, você estava esperando que ela saísse do banheiro às pressas, batendo a porta e te xingando. Sem contar que você até esperava que ela te batesse antes de sair. Você merecia, sabia?

Você estava com tantas saudades dos lábios dela, das mãos dela apertando seu corpo, da língua dela contra a sua esquentando todos os pontos possíveis. Talvez fosse por isso também que ela não havia quebrado o beijo ainda, porque ela estava sentindo sua falta tanto quanto você estava sentindo a dela. Vocês eram inseparáveis e não só no quesito de sexo, mas quanto à amizade também. Você sentia falta de ter alguém para ouvir as suas queixas no final da tarde e dar conselhos. Você sentia falta de poder fofocar sobre o elenco e ouvir as mesmas conclusões que você possuía de outra pessoa. Fora que o fato dela saber tanto sobre você passar uma sensação de familiaridade e conforto no qual você jamais teve. Era tudo o que você precisa. Era tudo o que você havia sentido falta. E quando você finalmente teve a oportunidade de lhe contar, você fraquejou. Por que não disse? Você se pergunta isso até hoje não é?

Você a puxou para mais perto do seu corpo como se fosse possível e sentiu as mãos dela começarem a passear por baixo de sua blusa. Quando você percebeu, você já estava sem suas roupas e estava contra a parede azulejada do banheiro com ela beijando todas as partes possíveis do seu corpo.

Vocês perderam alguns minutos apenas recordando de tudo o que tiveram saudades naquele período enorme que passaram sem se falar. Não aproveitaram muito porque o celular dela tocava insistentemente e quando foram visualizar era Lea querendo saber por que ela estava demorando sendo que Ryan e Zach estavam esperando-a para terminar de repassar a cena.

A vida voltou como antes. Em parte, porque agora havia sentimentos envolvidos, não que antes não houvesse, mas pelo menos não haviam sido pronunciados em voz alta. Apesar de você não ter conseguido dizer as palavras que desejava, ela sabia e isso era tudo o que importava. Pelo menos você imaginou que ela tivesse conhecimento. Você chegou a pensar que não havia necessidade de dizer, afinal, Heather sabia ler você e mesmo sem tentar, você ficava vulnerável ao lado dela.

Foi perceptível que todos do elenco ficaram satisfeitos com a volta da amizade de vocês e não foi preciso dizer que as brincadeiras voltaram à tona. Ainda mais no dia que vocês reataram e todos ficaram fazendo piadas pelas duas estarem desarrumadas e com os lábios inchados e vermelhos. Fora que uma estava com o cheiro da outra impregnada no corpo. Harry até tentou soar irônico chamando você de HeMo.

O relacionamento de vocês duas estavam evoluindo na mesmo proporção que as das suas personagens. Brittany e Santana haviam firmado o relacionamento no quarto episódio da série e essa era a única coisa que você e Heather não haviam feito. Ela ainda estava com Taylor e em uma de suas conversas ela deixou claro que o largaria por você, só bastava você pedir. Não foi com essas palavras, mas ficou implícito. E você conseguiu fazer o pedido? Claro que não. Se você não conseguia dizer que a amava, como iria pedir para que ela fosse exclusiva? Era muito para você, não é?

Nada dura para sempre e você já deveria saber disso. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. É daquela noite que ela não apareceu em seu apartamento e não atendeu o celular e quando você ligou para o apartamento dela a Ashley disse que ela havia saído com o Taylor. Foi uma surpresa e tanto porque ele não tinha costume de aparecer se não fosse a uma ocasião importante ou feriado. Você não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite porque só o fato de deixar seus pensamentos correrem soltos e imaginar o que a Heather estaria fazendo com ele doía e enjoava ao mesmo tempo. Aquele momento você deveria ter decidido que não agüentaria mais isso e tomaria a decisão de tê-la só para si, mas e o medo?

Você estava sentada no sofá com uma xícara de café nas mãos quando ela abriu a porta. Estava aparentando estar com a roupa que havia saído e pelas olheiras nos olhos e a expressão cansada ela não havia dormido. Por um segundo você teve medo de se aproximar e tocá-la. Ela estava tão atordoada que não parecia que ela estava ciente de onde estava e só quando você criou forças para levantar-se do sofá e segurar nos ombros dela, pareceu surtir algum efeito e você acabou tento a atenção dela. Você não entendeu porque no mesmo instante ela te abraçou forte e começou a chorar. A única coisa que você sabia era que o sofrimento dela estava passando para você e que conforme a aparteava contra o seu corpo parecia que estava piorando a situação.

"O que aconteceu HeMo?". Você perguntou enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros e mordia o lábio inferior controlando-se para não acompanhá-la no choro.

"Ele me pediu em casamento Nay". Ela respondeu entre soluços e fracamente. Se você não estivesse tão agarrada à ela, provavelmente não escutaria e foi a primeira vez que você desejou estar longe dela. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e sua visão ficou totalmente sem foco. O choro dela e as explicações estavam inaudíveis, porque de repente tudo havia parado. Você se sentiu perdida e sozinha. E como você se sentiu sozinha. As palavras como 'descobriu sobre nós', 'me deu essa escolha' e 'me ameaçou' foram as poucas coisas que você conseguiu assimilar. Ele finalmente havia deixado a ingenuidade de lado e tomado uma posição. Você fazia piadas com o Kevin e com a Lea sobre o quão estúpido Taylor era para não perceber o que acontecia embaixo do nariz dele. Você se aproveitou muito da comodidade e por isso não se preocupou que algo como isso pudesse acontecer um dia. Você esperava viver por baixo dos panos por quanto tempo? E pior, você acha que Heather te acompanharia nisso até o fim?

"Ele estava tão furioso e eu temi o que ele poderia fazer, porque nós estávamos no carro que ele havia alugado e em um canto afastado da cidade". Ela falou e dessa vez você conseguiu focar-se no que ela dizia. Você precisava saber o final daquilo.

"O que você respondeu?". Você perguntou já não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas e isso fez com que Heather aumentasse o choro e se apertasse ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

"Eu pedi um tempo para pensar". Ela respondeu de imediato e dessa vez você afastou o rosto dela do seu pescoço e encarou as íris manchadas de lágrimas. "Eu não o quero". Ela disse enfocando todas as palavras e você sentiu um peso nos ombros porque havia finalmente chegado outra oportunidade para você tê-la só para si. Você precisava apenas pedir.

E você falhou. Pela segunda vez você não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras que a faria ficar. E ela esperou, assim como você. Se você ao menos tentou? Sim, o motivo de você estar chorando não era só porque alguém havia tomado coragem para fazer o que você queria, mas também, porque você estava declarando para ela e para si mesmo que não era forte o suficiente, não para vocês duas. O que você fez em seguida? O sentimento de desespero tomou o seu corpo e você perdeu a sua racionalidade, o que fez você a iniciar um beijo. Você sempre apelava para o contato e por sorte ela não te impedia mais, talvez ela havia se cansado. Talvez ela tivesse desistido de esperar uma coisa melhor de você, porque sabia que jamais aconteceria. Você havia criado um jogo suicida e a convidou. Você não se sente um pouco culpada? Além de carregar a sua vida para o abismo, você está levando junto a única pessoa que parou para te ouvir e te amar. Você a deixou escapar por entre os seus dedos mais uma vez e dessa vez ela se deixou ir.

Você a apartava conforme o beijo se tornava mais intenso. Ela afastou-se de seus lábios quando precisou procurar por ar e você poderia ter aproveitado para tentar arrumar a situação, mas não. Você levou os seus lábios até o pescoço dela e traçou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço dela. Nenhuma de vocês duas sabiam o que estava motivando aquele momento, vocês queriam apenas se perder por um momento, esquecer a realidade do lado de fora. Essa era a despedida e vocês sabiam disso, assim como ela e por isso você não conseguia parar de chorar. Durante todo o caminho que vocês fizeram até o quarto ambas estavam imersas em lágrimas. Ela tocava o seu corpo e ardia não da forma carinhosa de antes, era uma dor diferente e você não estava acostumada e não queria se acostumar. Talvez o seu toque estivesse causando a mesma sensação nela. Você deveria ter parado, porque ir até o final faria você se arrepender. Mas você precisava dela, pela última vez, como você precisava dela. Você faria questão de marcar cada parte do corpo dela em sua memória, assim como o cheiro dela e os gemidos de prazer que soavam tão agradáveis ao ouvido. Lembra quando você a perguntou se ela havia feito aula para aprender a fazer sons daquele jeito? Vocês riram durante cinco minutos e logo em seguida ficaram abraçadas. Você sentiria falta daquilo, daquele contato e das palavras dela.

E vocês tiveram uma a outra pela última vez na cama onde você está deitada agora. Ela olhou nos seus olhos enquanto agachava em sua frente. Os olhos dela eram tão lindos, não? Você viu o quanto ela estava sofrendo e o choro que havia cessado momentaneamente voltou assim que você a viu puxar uma caixinha de veludo do bolso do casaco. Ela abriu e você pôde ver o diamante refletir o brilho fraco da luz do sol e precisava concordar que era um belo anel. Ela retirou o anel e colocou em suas mãos e então você percebeu o que ela estava querendo fazer. Vocês haviam assinado as suas decisões naquele momento. Você estava deixando-a ir. Você a estava deixando sair de sua vida e não estava fazendo nada deter isso. Você deveria ter se perguntado se conseguiria viver depois daquilo. E você fez. Você pegou o anel de diamante e puxou a mão esquerda dela e com muito cuidado você colocou o anel no dedo anelar dela. Nesse momento todo o seu corpo se repuxou em dor e um soluço alto saiu de seus lábios. Você não conseguiu a acompanhar até a porta e ela não insistiu por isso.

Isso foi o que aconteceu. Tudo o que você está sentindo no momento é culpa sua e não há mais nada que você possa fazer, porque hoje é o dia do casamento dela e você está aqui, em prantos e sozinha. Eles marcaram o casamento rápido e aproveitou o hiatus de Natal como a oportunidade perfeita. Você recebeu o seu convite e todos do cast tentaram entrar em contato com você, mas desde o dia em vocês se despediram você se fechou em seu mundo. Não estava comendo direito, mal conseguia pisar fora da cama porque todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. Você havia bebido quase todo o estoque de álcool que havia em seu apartamento, pois era o único modo que você conseguia dormir.

O seu despertador tocou e você virou a cabeça para o lado. Seis horas da noite. O casamento estava começando naquele exato momento. Você pegou o despertador e tacou na parede, como se esse ato fosse a trazer de volta. Foi então que você viu o que havia amortecido a queda do objeto e por isso você não escutou o barulho dos destroços. Com as pernas bambas e com o corpo fraco, você caminhou lentamente até o canto do quarto. Uma espécie de blusa ou casaco estava amassada embaixo do despertador. Você abaixou e pegou o tecido em suas mãos e não estava preparando-se para o choque. O cheiro dela logo entrou em suas narinas e embaçou a sua visão, fazendo você perder o equilibro e apoiar-se na parede. Era a blusa que ela costumava usar para dormir quando passava as noites aqui e logo o choque de imagens de tudo o que vocês haviam passado juntas entupiu sua mente.

Você fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos na cabeça tentando parar com aquela tortura, mas não conseguia. O seu corpo sentia falta dela, a sua mente sentia falta dela e você estava aqui, parada, se martirizando enquanto podia estar impedindo de perdê-la para sempre. Mesmo que parecesse que você já havia a perdido, sempre havia uma última oportunidade e havia chegado. Era a última que você teria e se quisesse parar de sofrer, precisava agir agora.

Motivada pelo seu consciente você caminhou às pressas até o guarda-roupa e vestiu uma calça e uma blusa qualquer. Mesmo que estivesse indo a um casamento, não tinha tempo para se arrumar apropriadamente, muito menos para passar maquiagem. Você prendeu o seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e pegou as chaves do carro sobre a televisão.

Você ignorou o fato de seu corpo estar debilitado por não fazer muitos movimentos ultimamente e correu pelo corredor do prédio. E como se tudo estivesse conspirando ao seu favor, o elevador encontrava-se em seu andar. Você errou algumas vezes a chave na ignição e isso a irritou, mas por sorte, conseguiu compensar o tempo perdido durante o caminho que estava livre de trânsito. Você olhou no relógio interno de seu carro e viu que já havia se passado trinta minutos de cerimônia e não valeria à pena ir até a igreja e por isso você decidiu ir para o local que seria a festa. Não era muito longe e se desse certo você chegaria primeiro que eles.

O cerimonial estava impecável com enfeites dourados e brancos por todos os lados. Você não precisou de identificação para entrar porque quem estava tomando conta do salão eram os mesmo seguranças que ficava na porta do set. Você ignorou os olhares que eles deram para os seus trajes e para o seu rosto, provavelmente estavam analisando as olheiras e o quão magra havia ficado.

Você avistou a banda no final do salão e seus passos se apressaram. Não foi muito difícil convencê-los de que iria cantar uma música quando os recém-casados chegassem, afinal, com o decorrer dos episódios na série você havia ganhado mais espaço e estava cantando em quase todos os episódios, provando a todos o seu talento musical e com esse ponto ao seu favor, foi o suficiente para convencê-los.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e mais forte, como se fosse sair de seu peito, quando você ouviu os primeiros flashes na porta do salão. Eles haviam chegado. Você respirou fundo e apertou o microfone em suas mãos trêmulas. Você não havia treinado a música e não sabia se sua voz estaria boa o suficiente para tomar a atenção das pessoas e dela. Mas não importava, você iria fazer aquilo e não havia mais escapatórias.

A porta abriu-se por fim e ela foi a primeira que passou e você esqueceu como que respirava. Ela estava mais do que deslumbrante. Você não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrevê-la no momento. Os cabelos loiros estavam livres e maiores caindo sobre os ombros. O vestido branco possuía um decote descente e encaixava perfeitamente no corpo definido da loira. O véu não se encontrava mais em sua face e isso lhe permitiu um acesso melhor às emoções dela e apesar dela estar sorrindo, você sabia que ela não estava feliz. O sorriso largo que estava estampando nos lábios dela não trazia o tremor conhecido em seu corpo e por isso você soube que não era o mesmo que ela compartilhava contigo, pois quando ela estava com você ela realmente sentia e naquele momento, ela era apenas uma marionete.

As pessoas começaram a entrar logo atrás e você percebeu que todo o cast havia comparecido e apesar de não terem percebido a sua presença ainda estava te impacientando. Você precisava fazer alguma coisa logo ou a sua ansiedade iria te destruir e então você tossiu perto do microfone, atraindo por fim todos os olhares. Você não soube o que foi pior, se foram os olhares assustados dos convidados ou se foi a dor que você viu nas íris azuis. Ela ficou sem palavras, assim como todos e você desejou que ela caminhasse até você, porém ela estava atordoada e surpresa demais para que aquilo acontecesse. Dianna e Jenna logo posicionaram ao lado dela em forma de suporte e Cory colocou a mão no ombro de Taylor que estava com um olhar que seria capaz de amedrontar qualquer um. Menos você é claro. Você não o temia e você sabia que ele estava daquele modo porque o que ele estava vivendo era uma mentira. Ele jamais teria o que vocês tinham e por isso p desprezo e durante aquele período que você sentiu inveja dele, você deveria ter visto que era insignificante, pois era por você que Heather sorria, chorava, respirava, viva.

"Eu sei que eu não estou em trajes para um casamento, mas eu não vim aqui para aproveitar a festa". Você disse devagar e com calma e foi até uma surpresa, porque todo o nervosismo que você estava sentindo antes desapareceu no momento em que você encontrou o olhar dela. "Para falar a verdade eu vim terminar com a festa". Você continuou e não conteve o sorriso que se formou no canto de seus lábios que foi recebido por alguns olhares assustados e sussurros desentendidos. "Eu vim terminar a festa porque eu não posso deixar você cometer o maior erro de sua vida HeMo. Eu vim terminar a festa por que...". Você pausou e as imagens de todas as vezes que você a fez chorar e a perdeu por não ter conseguido terminar aquela frase correu diante de seus olhos. Você sentiu uma dor forte em seu estômago quando percebeu que havia ficado em silêncio demais e que mesmo depois de tudo o que você havia passado você ainda não conseguia dizer. Você precisava, se você quisesse tê-la de volta você precisaria dizer e buscando forças, você a encarou mais uma vez. Ela estava esperando, como sempre ela estava esperando que você terminasse a frase e quando você viu que ela levou a mão ao anel de casamento e o tirou, uma carga de adrenalina correu por seu sangue e quando você menos percebeu, seus lábios estavam movimentando. "Eu te amo". Doeu? "Eu te amo tanto que eu tenho medo. Eu tenho medo do que eu sou capaz de fazer e ver que eu deixei chegar até aqui porque eu tinha medo de te falar isso me enjoa. Eu preciso de você HeMo. Eu preciso tanto de você que chega a doer".

Foi no exato momento que você terminou a frase, a banda começou com o ritmo da música logo atrás. As pessoas a olhavam assustada e você ignorou o fato de que aquela declaração estaria na mídia em alguns minutos pela quantidade de repórteres que havia no local, mas você precisava dela. Ela cresceu tanto ao seu lado e você havia ficado para trás. Você a viu se tornar uma mulher determinada e independente. Ela carregou vocês duas nas costas por muito tempo e agora havia chegado a hora de você retribuir o esforço.

_I've got my things packed_

_My favorite pillow_

_Got my sleeping bag_

_Climb out the window_

_All the pictures and pain_

_I left behind_

_All the freedom and fame_

_I've gotta find_

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone_

_And I wonder_

_How far it'll take me_

As palavras saíam doloridas e mesmo assim você se manteve forte. Era a música perfeita e você sabia disso, porque retratava como aquela bola de neve havia se formado. Você começou com os olhos grandes na fama e na fortuna e você conseguiu. Você quis se aproveitar dos desejos e também conseguiu, porém você não esperava que uma simples atração fosse lhe render tantos problemas, não é? E por isso que você havia escolhido-a, porque a música não era para ela, era para você.

_To run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Run away_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_Run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Run away_

_It don't make any sense to me_

Você tentou fugir. Até algumas horas atrás você ainda estava tentando fugir. Fugir da realidade, dos seus sentimentos, das suas dores. Mas você não conseguiu. Não conseguiu porque tudo se resumia a ela e sempre seria assim e agora você precisava dela de volta. Não adiantava mais fugir, porque você não conseguiria ir a lugar nenhum.

_I was just trying to be myself_

_Have it your way I'll meet you in hell_

_It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to run away_

E você colocou não só sua voz, mas como todo o seu ser para proferir aquelas palavras que era o espelho do que você havia passado. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado para tudo e você não fazia o que você falava e você precisava demonstrar os seus sentimentos a partir de um personagem de televisão. Você se denominava tão forte e tão autoritária que acabou se perdendo em sua própria mentira e ilusão.

Você a viu se aproximando alguns passos com Dianna e Jenna sempre ao lado dela. Você percebeu que os olhos dela estavam marejados e que em um olhar rápido, você capturou o significado do brilho que havia neles.

_I'm too young to be_

_Taken seriously_

_But I'm too old to believe_

_All this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take them to see my bed is made_

_And I wonder_

_If I was a mistake_

Você poderia ter escolhido uma música romântica para cantar para ela, mas que significado teria se você não mostrasse primeiro como você havia se sentido e como você conseguiu reverter a situação? Você estava provando-a que era capaz e que finalmente estava deixando-se sentir.

_I might have nowhere left to go_

_But I know that I cannot go home_

_These words are strapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind_

_And I will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know one day_

_Why won't you help me run away?_

Ela deu mais alguns passos e ficou a alguns centímetros de distância. Você estendeu a mão direita e ela imitou o seu movimento e seus dedos acabaram entrelaçando-se. Você a estava convidando para seguir ao seu lado e ela havia aceitado, sem pensar duas vezes e sem contestações.

_I could sing for change_

_On a Paris street_

_Be a red light dancer_

_In New Orleans_

_I could start again_

_To the family_

_I could change my name_

_Come and go as I please_

_In the dead of night_

_You'll wonder where I've gone_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you that made me run away_

Você não conseguiu terminar a música porque ela havia cessado o espaço que faltava e havia lhe beijado. Você não recusou, mesmo com platéia, você não conseguiu recusar. As misturas de saudades e da explosão de sentimentos, sem contar a leveza de ter finalmente se declarado, estavam sufocando seu corpo e tudo o que você queria era tê-la de volta. A melodia continuou soando ao fundo e você sentia ela te apertar enquanto você tentava limpar as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dela. "Eu te amo. Por favor, me escolha". Você sussurrou quando ela quebrou o contato com os seus lábios para recuperar por ar.

Vocês estavam com as testas coladas e com os lábios roçando um no outro. Você não conseguia não prestar atenção além dos olhos dela. "Eu sempre irei escolher você". Ela sussurrou de volta e te puxou para mais um beijo.

"Heather!". Taylor gritou furioso fazendo vocês se separarem e você olhar assustada para o rapaz. O flash te cegou por um segundo e só então você conseguiu ver o que aquilo havia causado. Uma roda de fotógrafos estava agachados na frente de uma roda feita pelos meninos do elenco que tentavam segurar Taylor que havia partido para violência e empurrava e batia para tentar se soltar. As meninas estavam um pouco a frente tentando, sem sucesso, retirar os fotógrafos. Os outros convidados ainda estavam intactos e assustados na entrada e poucos conseguiam ver a confusão que estava dentro do lado.

"Vão logo!". Gritou Lea gesticulando para que vocês fizessem alguma coisa para saírem dali antes que ficasse pior. Você voltou seus olhos para Heather e ela estava sorrindo e só então você percebeu que ela havia retirado as mãos do seu corpo e estava retirando o véu, as luvas e jogando no chão, junto com o anel. Você a ajudou caminhar rápido até a saída de funcionários que ficava na cozinha do cerimonial conforme ouvia os gritos de protesto de Taylor. E mesmo sem acreditar no que estava fazendo e o quão grande era os seus sentimentos para ter feito uma coisas daquela, você correu até o estacionamento e entrou logo em seu carro com ela em seus calcanhares.

Você virou o rosto para encarar como ela estava e não conteve o impulso de puxá-la pela nuca e beijá-la. Foi diferente de todos os outros que haviam compartilhado, pois nesse vocês estavam finamente selando uma promessa na qual usaria tudo o que fosse preciso para mantê-la intacta.

"E agora?". Ela perguntou separando-se de seus lábios e subindo as mãos até o seu rosto para acariciá-lo e limpar alguns resquícios de lágrimas.

"Você está preparada para fugir comigo?".

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ei gente! Então finalmente postei a fanfic HeYa. Demorou um pouquinho por causa do tamanho dela e eu ainda tive que corrigir. Eu meio que tenho uma regra que é não escrever duas fanfics ao mesmo tempo, porém eu falhei. Eu tive um sonho com essa fanfic e tive uma necessidade tão grande de escrevê-la que quando eu vi já estava na metade. Eu preciso admitir que fiquei sem escrever em SMS só para terminar essa daqui e por isso que o capítulo dezoito irá demorar um pouquinho para sair. Eu me envolvi muito nessa história e não sei de onde veio inspiração para escrevê-la, porém eu coloquei tudo o que eu tinha nela. Quer dizer, nem tudo porque SMS ainda está ai né? ;D Espero que gostem bastante e eu me arrisquei nesse tipo de escrita e acho que não ficou tão ruim assim. ;x Ah, eu essa música é Run away da P!NK e eu escrevi toda a história focada nela. Essa música tem muitos significados pra mim e tipo que resume muitas coisas que aconteceram e vêm acontecendo. Sugiro que vocês ouçam e vejam a tradução depois. (Seria bom ouvir lendo a fic, mas pode ser cansativo. ;x). Comentários? Comentários? UEHUEHEUHEUEHUEHEU. Espero que gostem muito. Beijos! _


End file.
